Piper Willowbrook
"I'm gonna be super responsible!" '-'''Piper overexcited about getting a pet, in "A Girl and Her Gumlump" '''Piper Willowbrook' (birth name Pyperia Ashryn Elvanestri) is a main character of Mysticons. She first appears in the series premiere, "Sisters in Arms". She is voiced by Ana Sani. She is 110 years old, but is 109 and at the beginning of the show. Personal Appearance Brown skin, pointy ears, red hair. She has a purple hair and wears a pink dress with dark blue shorts and yellow boots. When she turns into Mysticon Striker, she wears a yellow tank top with white pants. In Lost and Found she wears a dress with blue shorts and has short pigtails when she's young and she wears a yellow shirt and shorts in sleepwear. Personality She has a speech mannerism of affixing "poo" at the end of sentences to express her liking and cuteness for them. In The Mysticon Kid she calls her teammates griffy-poos and later says "I have the perfect planny-poo" She is very energetic, optimistic, funny, enthusiastic, cheerful, loud, hyperactive, wacky, sweet, caring, cute, vivacious, goofy, comical, mirthful, fun-loving, playful, lively, peppy, crazy, and the most eccentric of the four, as shown by how she was the only one who was not tired when the Mysticons had to wake up early in the episode The Mysticon Kid and how she was bouncing on a couch at the end of Sisters in Arms. Weapon As Mysticon Striker she wields a weapon which is three interconnected hoops. They can be collapsed into a single ring and thrown like a flying ring. Mysticon Abilities In addition to her mystic hoops, she has the fairy-related ability to emit strong beams of fairy light from her hands, mainly in the shape of a tiny, sparkly yellow orb. She call this her "Pixie Blast" attack. Relationships Mount Piper gets her Griffin, which she named Miss Paisley, for the first time in How to Train a Mysticon. Zarya Moonwolf Best friend and partner in crime even prior to becoming a Mysticon. Zarya sometimes nicknames her Pipes, such as in The Mysticon Kid when she says "nice work Pipes". In An Eye for an Eye she says "thanks for decorating my insides Pipes". In Lost and Found Piper met Zarya when she came to the Undercity and she save her and Zarya will always protect her. When Zarya left the Mysticons, she was heartbroken. Also, she went to Zarya when she had a bad dream, suggesting that she is still closer to Zarya than the other members. Nova Terron She called him cute and shouted "your voice is amazing" in How to Train a Mysticon. Emerald Goldenbraid In An Eye for an Eye Piper says "sleep tight oh dwarf of my heart" and tightly hugs Em strongly enough for an audible cracking noise to be heard, causing Em to lament, "that's one squeezy hug". They also show to be willing to talk to each other, as shown by how Piper comforted Emerald when Arkayna left to save her parents and Kasey was hurt. Arkayna Goodfey In "An Eye for an Eye", Piper calls Arkayna "fair princess" when wishing her goodnight. In a flashback during Lost and Found, Piper had a stuffed griffin named Miss Paisley which looked almost the same as her living Griffin. Piper never had any bad feelings towards Arkayna, being fine with working with her as a Mysticon. They are shown to work well together on missions, as seen in The Astromancer Job. Quotes * "Boo-hoo. Sad face emoji." * "Yeah, that seemed like it was gonna be way more fun." * "In-finety!" * "Two words: Mermaid. Dance Party! Well, three. (Beat) Actually, ten: Pixie Parade, New Jesta Block Party, Merlin and the Trolls Concert!" * "Ooh, take flight, that's a good idea." * "Flying is awesome!" * "That. Was AWESOME! Again! Again! Again!" * "Apparently, I'm not "focused" enough for them, so they'll have to deal! I'm heading to the carousel!" * "Wait. That's it, that's it!" * "I LOVE YOU! You and your angry wangry cheeks!" * "You have my hoop." Trivia * She is the second Mysticon to not have a love interest/star mate, next to Zarya. * She is the only Mysticon whose biological elf family have been seen. * As of Episode 11, she is a hundred and ten, in spite of her youthful looks and childish nature. She retains the height and look of a young preteen because elves possess longevity; capable of living for many centuries with decelerated aging. * Her full name, Pyperia Ashryn Elvanestri, means "golden leaf on the tree that grows by the northernmost glacier spring." * She used to travel with an elven circus, where she trained giant tiger-fox, performed acrobatics, twirled baton and played electric mandolin for the crowd. * As an elf, she possesses enhanced eyesight, can hear a pin drop from 50 feet away and smell magic at 20. * Her favorite type of music is E-Pop. * Her favorite band is the 20-member group, t''he Millenials''. Gallery Mysticon Striker.png DirtyRottenZombie.jpg YoungPiper.jpg PyperiaAshrynElvanestri.jpg Piper.png Piper_willowbrook.png DKf0N1NUIAEfhB3.jpeg 1280x720-GrI.png MermaidPiper.jpg YOU_BASTARDS,_YOU_BLEW_IT_UP!.png File:Mysticons-ep30_recap-2.jpg Videos Meet the Mysticons! PIPER|PiperWillowbrook: Mysticon Striker Links Category:Female Category:Mysticons Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Main Characters Category:Elf